the_sudric_legendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Alaric
"Greetings Friend! I am honoured that you decided to take the time to drop in to say hello! Quite unfortunately however, you're just in time to say goodbye..." - Alaric to Duck in Operation #800080 Alaric is a narrow gauge mountain climbing engine on the Culdee Fell Railway. He is the second main antagonist of the Unwanted Guests Arc. History Alaric arrived on the railway in 1962 alongside Patrick and Eric. Role in plot Unwanted Guests Arc Alaric arrives at Ryan and Gordon's Shed with his fellow mountain engines, he refuses to get on top of the pyramid formed by his companions as it's more than three inches off the ground and thus too high up for him. The engines proceed to wreak havoc in the shed until they calm down and explain their backstory, Ryan allows them to stay as long as they behave, the engines then continue to wreak havoc across the building, leaving Ryan and Gordon to think of a way to get rid of them, Alaric overhears this and decides he should do something about them instead. TBA Personality Alaric acts very formal, calling his associates "dear" and seems to come off as very respectful. Despite this, Alaric is actually completely insane, taking pleasure in bringing harm to others and has an intense love for violence, he also appears to be rather cunning, coming up with a plan to eliminate his hosts after hearing they plan to get rid of him and his companions. He appears to be rather confident in his plans, believing it to be impossible for them to fail. This cost him dearly, as he discussed his plans with Eric right in front of a mini truck, believing it not to be threat, without stopping to think that he would tell anyone about his plan, which it did. His recklessness was also further shown when he had Duck backed into a corner, he decided to perform a dramatic monologue and taunt him as opposed to killing him the second he had the chance. His arrogance led to his downfall when he tried to confront Duck, not realising that Duck had his own, far more sinister intentions. Despite the calm and collected act he puts on in front of his fellow mountain engines, Alaric is not completely fearless, as seen when he began to panic and sweat profusely when Duck revealed his true goal to him. Equipment *'Rifle '- Alaric owns a sniper rifle which he used to shoot targets (a crate of fuel next to Godred) at the Culdee Fell Campsite. It is unknown if it was ever used in combat. *'Knife' - Alaric owns a knife which he used to stab Godred during a Ouija Board incident. He later used it in a failed attempt to kill Duck. AlaricGun.jpg|Rifle AlaricStab.jpg|Knife Appearances Episodes= *'Unwanted Guests Arc' - Fifty Shades of Purple and Operation #800080 Trivia *Alaric is represented by an ERTL Lord Harry with custom nameplates, numbers and a Minis Duck face. Category:Characters Category:Steam Engines Category:Tank Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Culdee Fell Railway Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Pages that need editing